As digital data becomes more accessible to computing systems, such computing systems may have difficulty identifying particular data assets amongst the data accumulation. Even further, users associated with such data assets may also become obfuscated. Accordingly, it may be difficult to compartmentalize and classify tasks amongst numerous computing devices.